


Love Dares You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Fluff, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer is 18, M/M, Piercings, Protected Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex? I Guess?, Sam is 15, Secret Relationship, Senior!Lucifer, Sophomore!Sam, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Sam sneaked out to share a special time together.





	Love Dares You

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the High School AU square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Lucifer Alighieri looked over at his boyfriend and sighed softly as the younger boy looked up at the stars. 

They had sneaked out of their respective houses- only their older brothers knew, because. . . older brother logic. Lucifer picked Sam up on his motorcycle and the senior had taken the sophomore out to an open field to eat some greasy fast food and watch the stars and cuddle. He smiled as he looked at the relaxed lines on Sam’s face. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sam asked, turning to look up at Lucifer, smiling. 

Lucifer looked over his boyfriend, dressed in simple jeans, a T-Shirt and Lucifer’s hoodie. “Just thinking of how lucky we are that we’re able to do this,” he said. “And wishing that we didn’t have to wait another two years until you’re in college to tell everyone about us.” 

“I know,” Sam sighed, returning his gaze to the stars above. “I know. It sucks.” 

“It does,” Lucifer said, curling up close to Sam and chastely kissing his cheek. He looked back up at the stars, glad he wore his leather jacket over his tank top. His jeans rode low on his hips and he wrapped an arm around Sam. “But these two years will fly by quickly, Sam. You know that they will.” 

“You graduate next month,” Sam sighed. “And you’re the only thing that helps at this infernal school since Dean graduated last year.” 

“I know,” Lucifer sighed. “I know. I could deliberately fail my finals?” 

“Don’t you dare,” Sam said, laughing softly. “You already got into your dream college. I can handle with two years of holidays and Skype calls. . . if you do one thing for me.” 

“What’s that, Sam?” Lucifer murmured. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Lucifer blinked and looked at Sam in surprise. “Sam. . . I could get into trouble for that,” he said. “I’m eighteen, you’re not. You’re still a child. I could get-” 

Lucifer was silenced by a kiss from Sam. “The age of consent in the state of Kansas is sixteen,” he murmured. “And I’m definitely sixteen.” 

“You’ll be sixteen on May second,” Lucifer snorted. 

“It’s two weeks away, I’m practically sixteen now,” Sam chuckled. He rolled over and straddled Lucifer’s hips, looking down at his boyfriend. He leaned down and nipped at Lucifer’s full lower lip. “Please, Luce?” 

“You want me to take your virginity,” Lucifer murmured, holding Sam’s hips (and only his hips), “in this open field, on a blanket.”   
“Under the stars,” Sam purred. 

“Sam, I don’t have a condom or lube,” Lucifer murmured. He cupped Sam’s face and kissed him softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer back. “I brought both in my backpack.” 

“You went to the store and bought lube and condoms?” Lucifer laughed softly. “So we could have sex.”

“Actually, I stole the lube from Dean,” Sam admitted. “It’s a brand new bottle, he won’t notice it’s gone.” 

“You hope,” Lucifer chuckled. “Dean’s liable to hold a shotgun to my face if he finds out I deflowered his baby brother.” 

Sam laughed and shrugged off his hoodie before stripping off his shirt. Sam was thin, but Lucifer knew that his boyfriend would bulk up as he got older, that he would become, for lack of a better word,  _ buff. _ It was happening to Lucifer, especially his arms. 

“Fuck me, Lucifer,” he breathed. “Fuck me good and hard.” 

With such an impassioned plea and round eyes that so accurately imitated a puppy, how could Lucifer refuse? He rolled them so he was on top of Sam and kissed him deeply. 

He took Sam Winchester in that field, with nothing accompanying them. Sam’s sweet cries of pleasure as he arched on Lucifer’s fingers, clenching around them as Lucifer painstakingly opened him up, cooing soft praises at how  _ well  _ Sam was responding, how good he was doing, oh he’s gorgeous like this. He had spent many nights wondering what Sam would look like when in the throes of passion. Lucifer waited until Sam could take four fingers comfortably, rubbing against his prostate while Sam writhed underneath of him, utterly naked and beautiful in the low light of the moon and the soft light of fireflies about them. 

Once he felt Sam was open, he undressed as well, not wanting Sam to feel self conscious, but Sam impassioned him to keep the jacket on, unzipped. Lucifer complied, wanting his boyfriend’s first time of having sex to be  _ perfect  _ and not like his own at fourteen, in the bathroom of a nightclub by someone twice his age. And  _ perfect,  _ by his definition, was what Sam wanted. 

Sam opened up on Lucifer’s cock, giving soft little cries as Lucifer’s wrapped cock breached him, the jewelry that he had gotten just seven or eight months ago rubbing against Sam’s soft walls through the condom. Sam’s back had arched up, and Lucifer wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he slowly rocked into him, waiting once he was fully in for Sam to give the okay to move. He started off slow, letting Sam get used to the sensations and to beg for more before continuing to go faster, harder. Nails dug into the leather of his jacket, and it was  _ hot  _ and  _ good  _ and Lucifer’s pace increased, determined to give his boyfriend the best fuck he’s ever had (until the next time, of course). 

When Sam came, it might be the most beautiful thing Lucifer’s ever seen. Soft, dark pink lips that were swollen and kiss bitten dropped open and a low, gasping moan echoed throughout his chest as dark eyes that seemed to change color in the sunlight dropped closed. Floppy chestnut curls clung to a sweat soaked forehead and Lucifer felt wet heat splash against his chest and jacket and he kissed Sam deeply, passionately, his hips now churning desperately inside of him before he, too, gives release, flooding the condom. 

Afterwards, Lucifer tied up the condom and put it in the trashbag that they had brought with them and wrapped their nude and mostly nude bodies up in a spare blanket, holding Sam. 

“Was that good?” Lucifer asked softly, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Perfect,” Sam sighed. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Anything for you, baby.” 

They laid in silence under the stars for a while before Sam spoke up.

“Why don’t you think people can actually love anymore, or at least understand the concept of giving love?” he asked. It was obvious his mind was on their father’s reaction of having gay or bisexual men for sons. 

“I think David and Freddie summed that up the best,” Lucifer hummed. “Love’s an old fashioned word. It dares you to care for people that you may not want to care for- the people on the edge of despair, the people who need help and ask for it, but you believe that they got themselves in that hole, they should get themselves out of it. And it makes you want to care about yourself in a non-selfish way. And people just. . . can’t do that. Most people can’t.” 

Sam looked up at his boyfriend with a half amused smile. “Did you. . . did you just quote ‘Under Pressure’ at me?” he asked. 

Lucifer grinned. “They’re not wrong, are they?” he asked. 

“No,” Sam agreed, leaning up to kiss Lucifer. “They’re not. 

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Sam deeply, cupping his face. “I love you, Sam.” 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
